User talk:Dr. 0
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Graveyard - A Dead Is Dead gamplay site Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr. 0 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Gunny (Talk) 20:45, 6 June 2012 Chat ban Hey, 0. How you doing? I checked and the chat ban (which was for 3 days, I believe) is over, but it also looks like Ghost site-banned you for a week. Here's the details from your ban log: *19:59, 30 May 2012 GhostAvatar (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Dr. 0 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 week (account creation disabled) ‎ (Intimidating behaviour/harassment: and insulting editors) (unblock | change block) If my math is correct, it should expire today at about 8pm. I'm not certain about the time, though, as it doesn't have the time zone stamp. I believe it's EDT, so in about 3 hours. The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 20:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Let me refigure this. Block log says ban starts on 30 may, so one week from then is, shit where's a calender when you need one? I still get the 6th, today. The ban auto-expires and it's the only thing on your ban log, so that's got to be it. I'll keep an eye out around 8pm. :Also, I'd be happy to have some help here. I'm mostly working on this in my spare time, but I've learned alot more about how it should be set up now. I'll have to redo the character page templates, and everything needs to be categorized right. I also need to see about changing that front page from a "this site is under construction" thing to a more suitable front portal. Let me know if you have any ideas. The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 21:08, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Cough Congratulations, *cough* Administrator 0 *cough*, you've now got sysop rights. I was thinking what I'd really need is some good ideas on what to do with the main page. A portal of some kind, I guess, but what kind of look, what should be on it, etc. The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 21:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't really thought about it. I want to keep it with the same "Dead is Dead" half-serious theme, but other than that I'm open to suggestions. The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 21:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Absolutely. I just threw the current one up in paint real quick to have something there. That would be a great place to start. I suck at images. The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 23:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::There's a pretty decent sized one at you can dl. User:Magyaronny uploaded the original, he altered it to add the text somewhere. The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 23:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It's all good buddy.... knock yourself out ;) To be really honest, i don't like it... it's too messy. Please keep the old one which looks clean as is. Thanks http://www.imagechef.com/ic/make.jsp?tid=Gravestone I'm on the Bethesda forums as magyaronny... if you want to ask me something you can contact me there. Got started I've started a tutorial in your sandbox. I'll try to get some more done later tonight. The Gunny '''x20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 00:04, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :I've run into some technical limitations of using a table for what we want. It's possible we can get around them (it mostly has to do with the borders, lines and rounded corners). The problem is gonna be that if I use html instead of a mediawiki table, that's gonna be much more complicated and a bit too much to show you how to do it unless you have a pretty good foundation in html. Take a look at what I've cooked up in User:The_Gunny/sandbox. The table based version is the first one, the html based version is the second. Let me know which one you want to keep going forward with. Keep in mind that we *may* be able to get the table corners rounded, like the in-game version, but we may *not*. I've found some CSS code that might work, but I haven't tested it yet. The Gunny x20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 17:46, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I decided to stick with the table based version. I've finished most of it and made a template out of it. Template is at User:The Gunny/sandbox2 and you can see the template in action at User:The_Gunny/sandbox#Render. The only thing left to do is to move all the styling to CSS and add the rounded corners using CSS. Not sure where you want to use it, I looked at the pages over there and they already have infobxes that contain all this information in them. Let me know what you want to do from here. The Gunny '''x20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 01:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC)